


Pledge to the Mother

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: The Heart of Camelot, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Family, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was new, and powerful, and ruled her in a way nothing before had ruled her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge to the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge. 
> 
> Second Challenge: A Different Perspective  
> The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view.

She had been many things in her life – student, healer, priestess, witch, woman.   
  
She had had many things in her life – allies, lovers, tutors, teachers, kin.  
  
She had seen many things in her life – courageous deeds, happy meetings, sorrowful partings, painful reunions, honest revelations.  
  
She had given up many things in her life – love, comfort, company, friendships, security.  
  
Yet, there was one thing she had never been before – a sister.  
  
One thing she had never had – a family.  
  
One thing she had never seen – her strength.  
  
One thing she was not willing to give up – Morgana.  
  
It was new, and powerful, and ruled her in a way nothing before had ruled her. She couldn’t leave her to die, even if it meant abandoning her careful laid plans. She couldn’t abandon her, not her baby sister, not when they had barely begun.  
  
She would not fail Morgana, and she would not risk her, she would not have it.  
  
Cradling her sister in her arms, desperate for her to live, she lifted the spell and heard the boy’s words as if they were the biggest blessing she ever received – and they truly were, for they would allow Morgause to keep her safe, to have her near.  
  
She didn’t hesitate for a single second before starting the spell that would take them away.  
  
They would never be parted again.


End file.
